Remote control devices, hereinafter referred to as remote controls, have achieved widespread use in recent years. Generally speaking, a remote control is a hand-held electronic device that includes the various switches, push buttons, and the like, which are needed to operate or control another item of equipment. Typically, this controlled equipment is remotely located from the remote control. Modern televisions, video cassette recorders (VCRs), stereos, garage door openers, automobile alarms, toys, and the like, are all commonly operated through remote controls While a few remote controls transmit electrical control signals to the controlled equipment via an electrical cable, most modern remote controls transmit electrical control signals to the controlled equipment via an electromagnetic signal. Often this electromagnetic signal is broadcast at a frequency in the infrared portion of the electromagnetic spectrum.
Another feature of modern remote controls is that they give a user the ability to control a vast number of operating parameters of the controlled equipment. This is particularly true of television, VCR, and stereo remote controls. In order to control many parameters, the remote controls include many push buttons. While the inclusion of many push buttons gives a remote control user great flexibility in controlling the controlled equipment, it likewise causes the user to face the problem of selecting the push buttons that are appropriate for achieving a desired result.
In order to help the user select desired push buttons, most remote controls include printed markings, such as phrases, words, abbreviations, acronyms, symbols, and graphical images, located on or near the push buttons. Thus, a user may visually scan the printed markings to identify a desired control function, then press the push button located near the selected marking to implement the function. While this is a generally effective method for selecting a desired push button, it fails when the markings cannot be seen by the user. In some instances, a user may become sufficiently familiar with the physical locations of push buttons so that he or she does not need to see the markings. However, when remote controls include small, closely located push buttons and when a user is not extremely familiar with the physical locations of the push buttons, an inability to see the markings renders the remote control nearly useless.
Moreover, an inability to clearly see markings occurs often in the use of remote controls. Users often operate remote controls for entertainment equipment, such as televisions, VCRs, and stereos, in dim light or darkness because such ambient lighting conditions are often deemed desirable for experiencing the entertainment provided by entertainment equipment. In addition, such entertainment equipment is often used at night when a remote control user's eyes are more likely to be tired and to experience difficulty in focusing.